1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemical processing and is particularly directed to techniques for increasing the yield of triaminoguanidine nitrate from the aqueous reaction of guanidine nitrate and hydrazine.
2. Prior Art
Triaminoguanidine nitrate (TAGN) has been found to be extremely useful in formulating energetic compositions of matter, for use as gun propellants, and the like. Unfortunately, the prior art methods of producing TAGN have not been satisfactory. Conventionally, TAGN has been produced by reacting guanidine nitrate with hydrazine in an alcohol medium. However, this technique is relatively dangerous to perform and requires the use of high purity hydrazine, which is relatively expensive. Although this reaction typically provides yields of about 80%, product quality is poor. To overcome these disadvantages, the reaction has also been performed in an aqueous medium, rather than an alcohol medium. The use of the aqueous medium makes the reaction safer to perform and permits the use of dilute hydrazine, which affords a considerable reduction in cost. Unfortunately, prior art use of the aqueous medium for this reaction has provided yields of only about 30% to 60%. Thus, none of the prior art techniques for producing TAGN has been entirely satisfactory.